


A Night Out

by theboldtypequotes



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldtypequotes/pseuds/theboldtypequotes
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt: Adena being a chicken when it comes to horror movie night with the trio. Kat is too but she tries to be brave for her





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally published on my Tumblr: @theboldtypequotes

    “I don’t know Kat,” Adena stammered as they walked out the door of her apartment to meet up with Sutton and Jane for the premiere of ‘It’.

  
    “I really don’t do horror movies, I don’t enjoy the feeling of being scared for fun, because for me, it’s not fun.

  
     “It’ll be okay babe,” Kat replied, her voice a little higher than usual since she herself did not enjoy horror movies either, but Jane, Sutton, and Kat had received tickets the the premiere as press for Scarlet.

     Arriving at the premiere, Kat and Adena met up with Sutton, who was of course, admiring the actors’ looks for the night. “Hmm that dress is nice, don’t you think?” Asked Sutton to Kat and Adena.

    “Yes,” said Adena politely, her nerves kicking in making her unable to say more.

  
    “C’mon we gotta find Jane,” said Kat noticing the red carpet emptying up as the actors made their way inside the theater.

  
    “Hey guys!” Jane came up behind them, making Adena jump a little. “Oh sorry Adena, I didn’t mean to startle you” said Jane.

  
     “It’s okay Jane, Adena just doesn’t really enjoy horror movies.” Jane and Sutton turned to one another exchanging looks of ‘do you see how cute this is? She’s doing this out of her love for Kat.’ Turning back around, Jane said “It’s okay Adena, horror movies aren’t my favorite thing either.” This seemed to lighten Adena’s mood a little. “I love horror movies!” Sutton chimed excitedly.

  
     “All of the adrenaline and suspense fueled by adventure of escape, sounds great!” “Hmm then maybe you should’ve been the one interviewing them tonight, since I don’t seem to have as long of a list of horror movies I’ve watched” Jane joked.

  
     All four girls were chatting in their seats waiting for the movie to start. The screen turned black and the talking died down. In the dark, Adena reached for Kat’s hand. Calmly, Kat held it and gave it a small squeeze. “It’ll be okay,” she whispered, telling herself the same thing. As the movie progressed Kat saw Adena sink lower and lower into the seat, her hand still holding Kat’s, a tighter grip this time. She looked over at Sutton and Jane. Jane seemed primarily relaxed in her seat, although there did seem to be a little edge in her facial expressions and Sutton was on the edge of her seat, mouth open in shock.

  
    Adena curled up next to Kat and rested her head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Kat, determined to stay brave, fought the urge to join Adena and remained seated watching the screen. Primarily though, she closed her eyes and tried to just focus on Adena’s heartbeat against hers, which calmed her.  
Jane, Sutton, Kat, and Adena were some of many leaving the theater. As they made their way out, Sutton and Jane started talking about the movie while Adena and Kat walked slower behind them, both trying to set themselves back into reality. “How’d you like the movie?” Sutton called out.

     “Eh it was alright,” said Kat, her arm wrapped around Adena’s.

    “It was definitely something,” Adena said with a small smile on her face.

   
    “Those filmmakers always find a way to extract fear out of everything,” sighed Jane.

  
    After saying their goodbyes, Kat walked Adena back to her apartment. Holding one another in the cold fall air, Adena whispered “Stay”. Kat smiled and they entered her apartment and made their way to the bed. Kat knew that Adena was still a little shaken up after that movie and was glad to be her company, since she needed it as well. No matter where there were or what they were feeling, they always found safety in one another’s arms.

  
     “How did I manage to get so lucky?” Adena smiled and whispered to Kat as they fell asleep, their breathing and heartbeats in sync with one another.


End file.
